


Soldier

by IfIcouldbeHonest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Literature, Poetry, ificouldbehonest, original - Freeform, wordprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIcouldbeHonest/pseuds/IfIcouldbeHonest
Summary: Today my word prompt had been "Soldier", and so I wrote a little poem since it's been awhile and I was inspired. I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Today my word prompt had been "Soldier", and so I wrote a little poem since it's been awhile and I was inspired. I hope you enjoy!

_ You were a soldier, they worshiped you like a king _

_ This was your decree, and this was your reign _

_ You knew what you were fighting for, you gave it all you got _

_ You knew what you stood for, though now I guess you forgot _

_ You were among the urchins, the downtrodden and forsaken _

_ You were the hope that sparked the fire, yet you burned all that could be taken _

_ Was it worth it in the end, did you get what you wanted? _

_ Is it lonely in your tower, or are you frequently haunted? _

_ Your companion is guilt, it will stab you in the back _

_ Your weapon is regret, and it will always jump to the attack _

_ You were a soldier, and this is your reign _

_ This is what you stand for now, and it is nothing _


End file.
